A
by Nejumi
Summary: Menurutnya, valentine itu norak /Chanbaek/ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A**

 **ANJING**

 **ALERGI**

 **Genre : OC, Yaoi, Romance, fluff**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Yoora, Jojo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : ± 1k words**

 **.**

Mungkin ini shortfic. Kepikiran gitu aja, gara-gara aku mabok Chanbaek.

Dan hari ini Cahyo ultah btw.

.

-0-

 **Start!**

-0-

.

Jari Chanyeol yang dari tadi bergerak memainkan stick PS otomatis berhenti seiring dengan tatapan mata belonya menatap cewek di depannya "Noona stress atau pikun?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Park Yoora memandang Chanyeol santai.

"Kau lupa aku alergi bulu-bulu itu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" perrtanyaan Yoora hanya dibalik susunannya. Pada dasarnya diulang. Intinya, tidak peduli ucapan Chanyeol.

Tombol Pause ditekan, adegan penembakan berhenti "Dan kau menyuruhku mengajak anjingmu itu jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol, sekedar memastikan. Apa ia salah dengar atau otak sang noona salah sudut.

"Iya, makanya kusuruh kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Pegang rantainya, bukan dicium-cium" Yoora duduk di sofa yang sedang dijadikan senderan pungung Chanyeol "aku ada meeting mendadak"

"Ti-dak-ma-u" tombol Play ditekan. Adegan penembakan berlanjut.

"Chanyeol ah, Jojo bisa ngambek nanti"

Chanyeol mendesis "Like a care" seingatnya, sang kakak tidak pernah berpikir ia akan ngambek, marah atau apapun itu. Nah sekarang? Siapa yang adik Park Yoora sebenarnya?

Yoora menghela napas, membuka tas, mengambil selembar kertas untuk dikibaskan di depan wajah adiknya.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti arah gerakan kertas itu.

"Voucher clothing line favorit_"

Chanyeol keburu merebut kertas itu.

"_mu" Yoora tersenyum "Bisa mendapat setidaknya 2 jaket dan 2 Tshirt"

Chanyeol bangkit dari karpet "Hanya hari ini!" tegasnya sambil melangkah ke halaman rumah.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak benci dengan hewan berbulu, ia hanya alergi. Semuanya baik-baik saja saat ia lahir hingga masa SMP. Mendekati 2 anjing peliharaanya, entah kenapa ia jadi bersin-bersin parah tak mau berhenti. Dokter bilang ia alergi bulu binatang. Anjing peliharannya disumbangkan ke orang.

Gilanya, seminggu yang lalu kakaknya, Park Yoora membawa pulang anjing Siberian Husky berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan protes adiknya.

Chanyeol menggerutu melepaskan tali yang diikat ke pagar rumah. Ia tidak mempedulikan gonggongan Jojo yang melompat-lompat sambil menjulurkan lidah bahagia, tahu akan diajak jalan. Tali terlepas, Chanyeol membiarkan Jojo berlari hingga jarak 3 meter tali merentang sempurna. Jarak aman.

Taman, tempat normal bagi semua orang mengajak peliharaanya jalan-jalan, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia membawa Jojo ke taman, mengikatnya di tiang bangku lalu ditinggal main basket dengan Kris, Sehun dan Kai. Ia anggap, tugasnya selesai. Toh jarak rumah-taman lumayan jauh, hampir 1 km.

DUK DUK DUK

Bola basket yang Siwon lempar ke arah ring, membentur pinggiran basket. 3 point gagal. Bola menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Chanyeol mengejarnya hingga ke dekat bangku tempatnya mengikat Jojo.

"Shit" matanya melebar saat tidak melihat anjing itu tidak lagi berputar-putar di sana. Jojo hilang "mati aku!" ia melempar bola ke tengah lapangan, melambai sekedarnya bermaksud pamit.

"Yoora benar-benar akan membunuhku" Chanyeol panik menyusuri area taman "ah, siapa nama anjing itu?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut kacau. Bermaksud ingin memanggil si anjing, pikiran blank tidak ingat namanya.

Chanyeol menunduk, menyusur semak-semak "Mojo? Dojo? Gujo? Ah siapa namanya?"

Pikirannya melayang pada kekasih kakaknya yang memberi anjing itu "Kenapa tidak memberi noonaku boneka saja sih. Menyusahkan" gerutunya masih mencari-cari.

Sampai dekat kolam ikan, ia melihat anjing itu sedang bermain dengan seseorang.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali memandangi sosok dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans selutut sedang bermain dengan anjing yang dari tadi dicari.

Chanyeol mendekati mereka. Tangannya bergetar seperti terkena aliran listrik statis saat melihat adegan mereka berciuman. Mereka, Baekhyun dan anjing kakaknya. Byun Baekhyun, pujaanya di sekolah sedang mencium makhluk –yang menurut Chanyeol- menyebalkan.

Mencium.

.

Bibir dan bibir.

.

Chanyeol iri. Dengki. Cemburu. Rasanya sampai ubun-ubun.

"Baekhyun..." lirih Chanyeol saat jaraknya hanya 2 meter dari mereka. Baekhyun dan anjing itu.

"Oh hei" Baekhyun berdiri, menyudahi acara mencium anjing "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bernapas lega "Kau menemukannya?"

"Dia anjingmu?" Baekhyun mengulur tali yang dipegang, Jojo berputar lalu menggali tanah di bawah pohon.

"Iya, kupikir hilang tadi" Chanyeol bergeser selangkah karena tiba-tiba Jojo menghampirinya namun kemudian berbalik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo" Baekhyun kembali berjongkok, mengusak bulu-bulu leher Jojo "dia lucu sekali. Tadi kupikir ia ditinggalkan pemiliknya, jadi kuajak main sebentar. Maaf"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tercengang. Itu di luar kenyataan bahwa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar.

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol maju selangkah "kau suka anjing?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, rambut hitamnya bergerak menyerupai ombak karenanya "Anjing, kucing, kelinci, eum... mungkin yang berbulu lebat semua aku suka"

Dan aku tidak suka. Chanyeol menghela napas.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol "Namanya siapa?"

Chanyeol berkedip 2 kali. Yang Baekhyun tanyakan jelas nama anjingnya, anjing yang sekarang sedang dielus punggungnya. Namanya siapa?

"Namanya..." ucap Chanyeol ragu, balik menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunggu jawabanya "namanya..." matanya menerawang "Mojo?"

"Mojo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Seingatnya sudah benar. Walau tidak ingat.

"Tapi inisial di kalungnya J"

Sialan, memang salah. Chanyeol panik "Nama panjangnya Mojo Jojo!" ia tersenyum lebar. Norak. Iya, Chanyeol tahu itu.

Baekhyun tertawa "Seperti nama musuh Powerpuff Girls"

Chanyeol tercengang. Jujur ia tidak paham apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi, tapi senyum dan mata itu begitu indah diterpa cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Hampir senja" Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol, ia menyerahkan ujung tali Jojo lalu berlari menuju sepeda yang terparkir di bawah pohon "aku pulang ya" ia melambaikan tangan, menghilang di tikungan.

Senja dilewati Chanyeol dengan memandang kosong ke arah Jojo yang duduk manis menjulurkan lidah padanya.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Besok sorenya...

Park Yoora sudah mengenakan celana training, sepatu, dan Tshirt merah saat melangkah ke halaman rumah. Niatnya, hari ini ingin jogging sambil mengajak Jojo jalan-jalan. Namun...

"Jojo?" ia tidak menemukan anjing itu di halaman rumah, dalam kandang, bahkan talinya tidak terlihat.

Jojo hilang? Tidak mungkin. Anjing yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya dan kekasihnya itu tidak mungkin hilang. Ia panik, buru-buru mencari sampai dalam rumah. Nihil. Rumahnya kosong. Tidak ada Jojo, maupun ayah, ibu, atau adiknya yang bandel itu.

Yoora merogoh saku jaket, mengambil ponsel lalu menekan kontak Chanyeol. Tidak lama sampai telponnya diangkat.

"Noona, ada apa?"

"Chanyeol ah, Jojo hilang" ucap Yoora hampir terisak.

"Tidak hilang kok"

"Kau melihatnya?" raut wajah Yoora mendadak sumringah "di mana?"

"Ini, bersamaku" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Yoora tercengang, tidak percaya "Jangan bohong"

"Aku jujur. Kenapa? Ingin bicara padanya? Nih, dengarkan" Chanyeol merentangkan tangan "Jojo! Jojo!"

"Guk! Guk!" jawab Jojo nyaring.

Yoora masih tercengang. Bahkan tidak sadar telponnya sudah diputus Chanyeol.

.

.

"Noona mu mencari Jojo?" tanya Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jojo.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak" ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Jojo.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang kaku, lalu mulai perlahan megap-megap.

"HUATCCHII"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END  
**

Iya, tahu. Shortfic ini bener-benar short dan fix gaje *ditempeleng* ngerjainnya juga ngebut.

Jadi, niatku (entah kesampean enggak) ini bakal jadi kumpulan shortfic Chanbaek kopel berdasar abjad. Yey! *tebarpaku* tapi itu nanti... nanti... suatu saat. Duh, aku gak seharusnya menjanjikan ketidakpastian.

Okeh. Makasih. Bye!


	2. B

.

.

 **B**

 **BUS**

 **BAHU**

 **Genre : OC, Yaoi, Romance, fluff**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : ± 750 words**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 **.**

Sudah gelap, saat langkah gontai Baekhyun menyusuri trotoar. Matanya yang sipit makin tipis dihiasi garis hitam. Ia ngantuk, lelah, lapar, tapi yang ingin dilakukan adalah mencekik Junmyeon. Kenapa? Karena menurutnya, Ketua OSIS itu begitu kurang ajar, hanya ingin tahu beres –tanda tangan –selesai. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Jangan tanya berapa malam ia begadang gara-gara laporan keuangan bulan ini.

Sampai di halte, Baekhyun duduk malas menyender tiang. Menoleh ke papan advertasi, ia mendesah. Matanya terlihat seperti penguin (wajah Baekhyun terlalu kecil jika disamakan dengan panda)

"Baru pulang Baekhyun ah?"

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak karena suara berat tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu duduk di sisi yang satu. Sepertinya baru selesai kegiatan klub.

"Lembur di ruang OSIS?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk kedua kali. Tidak peduli bahwa pertanyaan pertama belum dijawab.

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ada badai, jadi bus akan lama datangnya"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berjarak semeter dengannya "Aku tahu"

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Tidur saja, akan kubangunkan jika bus datang"

Baekhyun kembali menyenderkan kepala pada tiang "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa tidur di sembarang tempat"

Sialan memang, tapi itu kenyataanya. Jika bisa tidur di sembarang tempat, ia akan sangat bersyukur karena berarti bisa mencuri waktu tidur di kelas, bus, atau di manapun. Sayangnya tidak.

Udara berhembus makin dingin. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket sambil berdoa. Doa nya macam-macam. Dari yang minta supaya bus cepat datang, cuaca segera cerah sampai…

Sebungkus sandwich muncul di hadapannya. Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jika kau mau…"

Baekhyun menerimanya, bergumam "Thanks" tidak menyangka bahwa doa bisa dikabulkan secepat itu.

Bus yang ditunggu datang tepat setelah Baekhyun membuang bungkus bekas sandwich di tempat sampah sebelah. Ia buru-buru naik, meng scan ponsel, lalu memilih duduk di deret kedua dari belakang, tepat di sebelah jendela. Baru akan memangku tas ransel, matanya memandang Chanyeol yang…

Sebagian besar bangku kosong, kenapa harus memilih di sebelahku? Baekhyun berdecak.

Bus mulai melaju. Baekhyun diam saja memandangi jendela. Salju menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan jalan. Warnanya putih kecoklatan.

"Apa ada masalah dalam laporan keuangan?" tanya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari samping.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming "Salahkan klub basket yang baru menyerahkan laporan kemarin. Di saat aku seharusnya sudah minta tanda tangan Junmyeon" keluhnya sambil merengut.

"Maafkan kami Baek. Nanti kusampaikan pada Kris" ucap Chanyeol pada bayangan Baekhyun di kaca jendela.

Baekhyun tercekat, menyadari sesuatu. Cowok di sebelahnya adalah anggota klub basket dan sekarang ia complaint tanpa terjaring filter. Tapi ya, kebetulan sih. Tidak usah segan malah.

"Klub music ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menoleh memandang Chanyeol "Lebih parah. Laporan mereka harus kurevisi 2 kali, karena tidak mengikutsertakan kegiatan lomba terakhir. Dan_"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena kembali menyadari sesuatu.

Orang di sebelahnya adalah ketua klub music.

Lelah memang merusak segalanya.

Sial kuadrat.

Baekhyun buru-buru berpaling kembali menatap jendela.

"Bagian itu aku benar-benar minta maaf Baek. Perlombaan terakhir diadakan akhir bulan, jadi aku bingung harus memasukkan ke periode kapan"

Baekhyun melirik wajah Chanyeol di pantulan kaca jendela "Sudahlah. Aku lelah"

"Bersandarlah di bahuku. Siapa tahu kau bisa tertidur. Nanti kubangunkan jika sudah sampai"

"Aku tidak gampang tidur di sembarang tempat, Yeol…" tolak Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menyentuh rahang Baekhyun, membawa kepala lelah itu menempel di bahunya "Setidaknya, kau bisa sedikit bersantai"

Baekhyun tidak lagi membantah. Ia malah membetulkan posisi kepala di bahu Chanyeol.

.

Melirik wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Wajah lelah itu terpejam dengan napas teratur berhembus.

.

Baekhyun tersentak karena bus mengerem tiba-tiba. Untungnya, Chanyeol begitu cekatan menahan tubuhnya, jika tidak, wajah Baekhyun sudah menghantam senderan bangku di depannya.

"Sudah sampai mana?" suara parau Baekhyun. Ia menatap jendela berkedip beberapa kali.

Sial pangkat tiga.

"Kita sudah kelewatan jauh!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Si Jangkung itu bukannya tidak tahu di mana ia akan turun, karena tujuan mereka sama.

Chanyeol nyengir.

"Aish! Park Chanyeol! Kau bodoh, sengaja atau bagaimana sih?" Baekhyun melihat angka di jam tangan. Tercengang bahwa hampir sejam ia… tertidur?

"Maaf Baek. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, meraih tasnya "Minggir" ucapnya ketus lalu bangkit berdiri dekat supir. Ia buru-buru turun ketika bus berhenti di halte bersebelahan dengan minimarket.

Berjalan cepat, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada yang mengikutinya masuk minimarket.

"Sorry" sekotak susu hangat muncul di hadapan Baekhyun selagi ia memilih kaleng soda di vending machine.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun menerima kotak susu itu "Aku tidak tidur Park Chanyeol…"

"Iya. Aku tahu" Chanyeol tersenyum menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar minimarket "Kau tidak bisa tidur di sembarang tempat"

Walau artinya, bahu lebar Chanyeol terlalu nyaman untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

This ff is fresh from the oven. Coba cium aromanya *sniff sniff* Ngetiknya kesusu. Jadi, maaf kalo ada kurangnya.

Btw, terima kasih banyak yang udah pencet follow, favorite drabble plotless gini. Khususnya untuk **fallen1004, vitCB9, baekggu.** Love you sooo!

25 Januari : selamat hari gizi!


	3. c

.

.

 **C**

 **Chocolate**

 **Cup**

 **And…**

 **Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : ± 750 words**

 **.**

 **Start!**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berdering 5 menit lalu, tapi Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku, sibuk memberesi isi tas. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo kembali dari toilet untuk kemudian pulang bareng.

Di saat ponsel dalam laci berpindah ke saku celana, seseorang mendatangi mejanya. Kim Jongin.

"Baek, titip ini untuk Kyungsoo" Jongin menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Baekhyun.

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut "Berikan saja sendiri, sebentar lagi ia datang"

Jongin berdecak "Titip, kau yang berikan padanya"

Baekhyun menatap sewot "Kenapa harus aku sih? Tadi kau bertemu dengannya di lorong, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun padanya"

"Kau menyebalkan" racau Jongin.

"Biar saja, daripada kau yang ribet begitu" bendahara OSIS itu sama sekali tidak ingin direpotkan, intinya.

Jongin berdecak "Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Berikan ini pada Kyungsoo, lalu katakan 'Happy valentine'" kembali mendesak si Sipit itu.

Baekhyun menahan tawa "Jadi ini dalam rangka valentine? Noraknya" menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau yang norak. Sudah berikan saja padanya. Pulang sekolah nanti, kau kutraktir es" ucap Jongin kemudian keluar kelas.

Baekhyun mendesis sinis melihat Kyungsoo datang sempat berpapasan dengan Ketua Dance Club itu.

"Dari Jongin" Baekhyun menyerahkan kotak berlapis kertas kado bergaris biru itu.

"Tadi ia ke sini menyerahkan itu?"

Mata Baekhyun memutar jengah "Tolong pastikan sendiri padanya"

" _Thanks_ " Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, ada pesan. ' _Happy valentine_ ' katanya" ucap Baekhyun malas. Sayangnya jadi orang yang amana adalah keharusan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, membuka pembungkus kotak. Dua batang coklat ukuran sedang "Ada pesan lain?"

"No. Duh, jangan perlakukan aku seolah pengantar pesan" keluh Baekhyun menarik tas ke bahu.

.

.

Okay, okay. Jika tahu akan begini, lebih baik Baekhyun menolak tawaran Jongin tadi. Ditraktir es? Patbingsoo memang enak, tapi…

Bukan berarti harus duduk semeja dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bermesraan begini. Ya ampun, rasanya seperti obat nyamuk. Baekhyun manyun mengaduk-aduk mangkuk es-nya.

"Hanya kau, orang yang misuh-misuh di hari valentine" Kyungsoo berkomentar.

" _Like I care_ " Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Oh, Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau terima satu dari banyaknya ajakan kencan yang datang padamu" ucapan Jongin entah harus disebut kritik atau saran.

"Jangankan ajakan kencan, semua cokelat yang datang padanya pun ditolak mentah-mentah" Kyungsoo yang menanggapi.

"Kau alergi cokelat?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin ikut-ikutan norak, merayakan valentine"

"Norak kau bilang?" Kyungsoo memastikan ucapan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku menerima apapun pemberian orang, kecuali di hari valentine"

Jongin memutar mata jengah. Baru akan menyendok es lagi, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Telepon. Ia santai saja mengangkatnya "Ya?"

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo, bermaksud tanya. Hanya dijawab gelengan.

"Hm, ia di sini. Ke sini saja, sebentar lagi ia selesai makan"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Ia rasa, Jongin sedang membicarakannya entah pada siapa. Tapi berhubung Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin bertanya. Baekhyun memilih untuk meraih gelas kosong, mengisinya dengan air putih. Ia meneguknya sedikit, mengurangi rasa sirup es yang terlalu manis di mulutnya.

"Oi, Chanyeol ah!" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, baru kemudian menutup telpon.

Baekhyun menyudahi minum. Meletakkan gelas di atas meja, ia menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol masuk kedai dengan terengah-engah. Seperti baru saja berlari?

"Hai" ucap Chanyeol berdiri di samping meja mereka. Masih kesulitan mengatur napas, ia menyambar gelas Baekhyun tadi lalu…

Waktu terasa mogok saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meneguk air dengan cepat. Ia tercengang, tidak berkedip mengamati tonjolan leher Chanyeol bergerak naik-turun, memicu pikiran Baekhyun yang ikut naik-turun. Terngiang sesuatu di telinganya.

 _Indirect kiss?_

TAK

Suara gelas ditaruh di atas meja membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

Dagu Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun "Itu Baekhyun, tadi kau mencarinya"

Baekhyun menengadah, menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jadi yang tadi menelpon Jongin itu Chanyeol? Pandangan si Sipit mengikuti pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang merogoh sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Untukmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebatang cokelat berukuran besar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip berkali-kali. Ini hari valentine dan ia tidak pernah menerima cokelat atau hadiah apapun yang diberikan padanya. Hanya mengucap 'Thanks, but no' lalu pergi. Biasanya begitu. Tapi… kenapa sekarang ia ragu?

Bukan, bukan karena merk, jenis, topping atau ukuran cokelat yang diangsurkan padanya. Ada banyak cokelat lebih besar, lebih mahal atau bahkan cokelat import yang ditawarkan padanya tadi dan ia tolak.

Hell, Baek. Ini hanya cokelat biasa dengan campuran almond yang terlalu umum. Baekhyun misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Kau tidak suka?" suara berat Chanyeol mengaburkan isi otak Baekhyun.

"Aku…" tangan Baekhyun terangkat ragu "…Thanks" ucapnya menerima cokelat itu tanpa menatap si pemberi.

"Wow. Baekhyun menerima cokelat" komentar Jongin.

"Tumben ya" Kyungsoo menyahut, bertukar pandang dengan bakal pacarnya.

Chanyeol menarik bangku, duduk di sebelah Baekhyun "Loh, memangnya kau tidak mendapat cokelat, Baek? Pasti banyak yang memberimu kan?"

Baekhyun baru akan buka mulut…

"Banyak memang, tapi yang diterima hanya darimu" Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan es nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Okay, ini jelas banget niatnya mau dipost jaman palentin, tapi elah baru rampung barusan /digiles/ Btw, ini agak plotless loh ya. Bisa AU!, bisa juga gak. Intinya, senyangkutnya otak aja.

Terima kasih tak terkira untuk Baekggu, vitCB9, fallen1004, firdazzy, hunniehan,, Baeks06, vanilla92, xxcbaekido, CussonsBaekby, dan semua yang udah menekan tombol fav & follow.


End file.
